1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding enclosure. More particularly, the present invention relates to an easily accessible EMI shielding enclosure having improved EMI shielding attributes.
2. Description of the Background Art
Numerous electrical components are sensitive to EMI fields. Electrical components operating at radio frequencies can be especially sensitive to EMI. Also, numerous electrical components are noisy and generate unwanted EMI fields as a by-product. Typically, such sensitive components and noisy components are housed in respective special enclosures and hence separated from other electrical components. The special enclosures shield the electrical components from receiving and transmitting EMI fields.
To date, various structures of EMI shielding enclosures have been proposed. The typical structure of the enclosure includes an open, box-type base and a lid for covering the base. The lid and base are formed of electrically conductive material, such as sheet steel, and are held together by a plurality of snap fasteners, solder joints, or one or more screws. Such typical EMI shielding enclosures require tools, such as screwdrivers or nutdrivers, to remove the fasteners, or complex tools to simultaneously hold in a plural of snap fasteners so that the lid can be removed from the base.
Such EMI shielding enclosures are successful at attenuating the majority of EMI fields. However, there is a need in the art for an improved EMI shielding enclosure which is easy to open and close to reduce the costs associated with assembling and accessing the EMI shielding enclosure. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for an EMI shielding enclosure which exhibits improved EMI attenuation characteristics.